


In The Morning

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Depression, Gen, Not coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godai's not having a good night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Morning

Godai smiled at himself in the mirror, but when he turned away, he felt the smile fade. 

(It was okay. It was just one of those nights.)

It washed over him sometimes. He was finding it harder and harder and harder to deal with. So many deaths. So many people being brave, being clever, being helpful, or being none of those things and still not deserving hurt... and getting hurt anyway. 

He wasn't enough.

(He'd feel better in the morning.)

He sat on his narrow bed, and switched off the lamp. There was usually some light from the stars in his bedroom window, but even that was denied him tonight. It was too cloudy. Couldn't see blue sky, or even black sky. The only illumination in his little bedroom came from his phone and the digital clock on the bedside table, which told him in pale green numbers that it was past one already.

He had people around him who'd help him, and they were all great. And it wasn't like he'd stop, if there were suddenly another 5, another 20, Kuugas. He'd keep helping.

(But right now, as things stood, there was no one else who could do what he did.)

He picked up his phone, cool in his fingers, and scrolled through to Ichijou-san's number.

He put it down again, and sighed. Ichijou-san needed his sleep. 

Godai let himself sag forward slowly, elbows on his knees, hands cradling his head. He closed his eyes, and tried not to think about anything in particular.

(He'd make himself feel better in the morning.)


End file.
